An Angel's Vengeance
by Ayperos5239
Summary: Sequel to the Hunters' ascent. History has a way of repeating itself. That's a saying that even the Winchester's can't escape. Margaret's back and things aren't looking up for the family. How long can they survive an onslaught of the supernatural before even they've had enough? How far can they go before they, too, are broken? M for language, violence and adult situations.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hallo to the people. This is the first revised chapter. I really didn't like how the other story was progressing and I've mended it. I hope you enjoy the new version. It seems to flow a bit better and it's less rushed.

**Disclaimer: Supernatural doesn't belong to me, but the children that pop from them are totally mine. Ha! **

XXX

The day was peaceful, or as peaceful as it could be with a six month old teething nightmare. Dean was officially awake and walking Samael from one end of the room to the other, trying to calm the fussy boy down. Unlike Castiel, who had managed to get a bit frustrated with the situation, Dean was handling it perfectly. He'd put a carrot in the freezer the night before and was now making his way to the kitchen for said carrot, knowing the cold would help numb the pain Samael was in.

It had been a rather uneventful four months for the Winchester brood. Sam and Micah had gotten reacquainted and were now happily lying on the living room couch watching Treasure Planet and eating popcorn while Micah talked a mile a minute. He'd gotten quite adorable as he'd grown. He had Gabriel's hair color but Sam's hair length – refusing to cut it – and it suited him. His eyes were a dark honey color and his ears weren't nearly as big as Sam had feared they'd be.

Sadly Sam was back on his anti-depressant angel blood. His depression had resurfaced with a vengeance when Micah had been taken to be healed. He'd already had problems bonding with his son and now four years of Micah's life had been taken from him. Hell, Dean had to admit that Sam had taken this whole thing a lot better than he would have.

Sam and Micah were in a crucial part of the movie when Dean walked by with Samael still crying his little heart out. Sam paused the movie, to the dismay of his son, and turned to look at Dean.

"Teething?"

Dean nodded, patting Samael's back as the baby screamed. "It's pretty bad tonight."

Sam opened his arms. "Hand him to me."

Dean walked over to Sam and gently placed the screaming child into his arms and watched Sam put a finger into the little boy's mouth. Samael immediately clamped down and gurgled his approval. Sam's finger probably still tasted like popcorn, Dean mused.

"Daddy!" Micah looked ready to throw a tantrum.

"Yeah sweetie?" Sam asked, looking fondly at Micah.

Micah sighed. He really wanted to be mad at his daddy for pausing the movie, but then he looked at Samael, who had finally stopped crying, and he couldn't bring himself to be mad.

"Why is he crying so much?" He asked, petting the baby's soft hair.

Sam smiled lovingly at his son. "Because he's teething."

"That hurts?" Micah looked curiously at Samael as the baby continued to gnaw on Sam's finger.

"Quite a bit." Sam answered, wincing as the baby bit down hard on his now sore finger.

"It must suck."

Dean laughed as he made his way out of the kitchen, carrot in hand. "It totally sucks big man."

"Uncle Dean!" Micah smiled fondly, wiggling closer to his dad so Dean would have a place to sit. "Sit next to me please."

"There's no where else I'd rather sit."

Dean and Micah had formed a close relationship, where in Dean saw him as a second son and hoped Sam would develop the same bond with Samael. They were close as children he holed their children would be close as well, and by the way Micah continued to pet Samael's hair, he didn't doubt that outcome.

"Here Sammy, have him gnaw on this and give your finger a break." Dean said, handing the carrot over to Sam who took it gratefully.

Sam showed Samael the carrot and watched his little eyes widen with curiosity as his hand reached forward to grab at it. It took a few tries but Samael's little hand was firmly wrapped around the carrot before the carrot was shoved into his mouth right next to Sam's finger and he began gnawing away happily at the coldness.

Sam made to remove his finger only for Samael to whimper and whine. With a sigh, Sam resigned himself to being a teething ring for the youngest Winchester.

"Hey, I tried." Dean announced, grabbing the remote and finally un-pausing the movie, to Micah's great enjoyment.

"This is the bestest part, uncle Dean. The bad guys gonna get good and then all of them live forever happy." Micah announced, sitting at the edge of his seat. How many times had Micah watched this movie? Dean didn't know. He did, however, know that as long as it made Micah happy, the number really didn't matter.

"Sammy love!" It was Gabriel and he looked pale as he made his way towards the little group on the couch.

"What's the matter papa?" Micah asked, turning his full attention towards Gabriel and immediately placing a hand on the angel's protruding stomach. "And why's your belly all hard?"

"Everything's okay, honey. Can you be a really big boy and go with uncle Dean to the kitchen and make ice cups like we practiced?" Gabriel asked and watched Micah nod, his hair bobbing up and down.

"Come here midget." Dean said, lifting Samael into his arms and holding him close as he stood from the couch. "You too buddy."

Micah stood from the couch and followed Dean towards the kitchen, with the occasional hesitant glance behind him as he went. His papa's stomach moved a lot but it had never gone hard before. He was worried but uncle Dean and daddy didn't seem worried so maybe it wasn't a bad thing after all.

Sam waited until Micah was no longer within hearing range before turning to Gabriel with a hesitant smile.

"Are you okay, is it the baby?" Sam asked, looking dead serious.

"Sammy, you need to calm down and yes, it's the baby." Gabriel answered forgetting how badly Sam could panic.

"What's wrong with her? Do I need to call someone? Mathew or god or..." Sam's rant was cut short with a sweet kiss.

"I'm just in labor you moron." Gabriel smiled as realization finally dawned on Sam.

"Really...then I need to call Mathew and I have to call Bobby, I promised he could be here. I have to make sure Cas and Dean know and I have to see whose going to watch the kids..." Sam rambled, standing and pacing the floor.

"I already called Mathew and Bobby, they'll be here in about an hour and Bobby assured me the kids would be taken care of, Castiel and Dean will know soon enough and will you stop pacing my head's spinning." Gabriel answered closing his eyes and shaking his head, trying to get the dizziness to subside.

"Bobby lives farther than that, how's he gonna be here in an hour?" Sam ranted, plopping down next to Gabriel.

"He was shopping, apparently." Gabriel answered with a fond smile.

Sam looked gobsmacked. Bobby, shopping? "Okay."

"You can go tell Castiel." Gabriel said, seeing as how Sam was twitching in his seat for something to do.

Sam didn't need to be told twice as he stood and ran towards the far room. Opening the door he was greeted with the site of the angel folding laundry. He looked happy as he hummed and folded Samael's small clothes, swaying back and forth to the rhythm he was creating.

"What can I do for you Sam?" Castiel asked, turning to face the hunter.

"Gabe's in labor." Sam said, smile widening as he allowed the words to flow out of his mouth. Sam was going to be a dad and he couldn't be happier.

"I will assist where I can." Castiel said, turning back to the laundry.

Sam frowned. Since when did Castiel go back to being emotionally constipated? "Cas, you okay?"

"No!" Cas answered honesty. "My son is teething and I am useless in my frustration."

Sam shook his head. "Fingers."

Castiel whipped around to face Sam in his confusion. "What?"

"Fingers. Teething babies apparently love them, you know...for when you get frustrated again." Sam answered, shrugging.

Castiel smiled and nodded. "I'll remember that for future use. Thank you."

"No problem." Sam said, digging his toes into the carpet. He was worried and he wanted some form of reassurance, it was sad that he was seeking said reassurance from the ever logical Castiel.

"Sammy!" Sam turned and faced Dean. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm good." Sam lied looking at Micah who was standing close to Dean's legs. "Mathew and Bobby are on their way."

"Who's Bobby?" Micah asked, looking up with big curious eyes.

"He's your grandpa." Sam explained, kneeling before his son. "And he hasn't seen you in a really long time."

"Is he nice?"

"He's the best dude." Dean answered, walking over to Castiel and kissing him soundly.

"Ewww!" Micah squeaked, making a face.

"Don't you like kisses?" Sam asked, eyes wide with feigned shock. "Aren't kisses the bestest?" He leaned forward and placed a kiss to Micah's nose, causing the little boy to belly laugh.

"Daddy!" Micah chided as Sam went in for another kiss. "Stop!"

"What's that Mikey? You want MORE kisses?"

"No." Micah was rolling on the floor, dissolving into a fit of laughter as Sam kissed his little belly. "I said stop."

"What was that?" Dean asked tilting his head to better hear the boy. "Sam, I heard him, he said he wants even MORE kisses."

"Is that so?" Sam said, smile widening as he dove down, placing kiss upon kiss to his son's face and belly and Micah was nothing but a laughing puddle on the floor. Giggling and trying to push Sam's face away.

"Enough kisses." Micah squealed, trying to kick his daddy off him.

"Hugs, kisses and loves?" Sam asked, hopeful.

Micah nodded and opened his arms. Sam hugged his son close "Hugs." He then placed a small kiss to the boy's cheek. "Kisses" and finally topped it all off by giving his son an Eskimo kiss. "Loves."

"I love you daddy." Micah announced. Sam's heart soared as he watched Micah turn and run to the living room towards Gabriel.

"Sammy, your kid is so cute it's disgusting." Dean commented.

"I know." Sam smiled. "I know."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I'm Breezing through this. YAY! I hope you enjoy this chapter. I'm slowing the story down dramatically, wanting you all to get a feel for the characters.

Reviews are my nom nom nom!

Hugs and such.

**Disclaimer: Supernatural doesn't belong to me, but the children that pop from them are totally mine. Ha! **

XXX

"Papa!" Micah yelled, running over to Gabriel who was squeezing the couch arm with a vengeance.

Gabriel opened one eye and looked at his son and his heart melted at the concern he say there. "Y-yes my love?"

"Are you okay papa?" Micah asked, his little eyes wide with worry and curiosity.

Gabriel nodded as the contraction passed. "Yeah baby. I'm fine."

"Are you sad?"

"No honey, why would you say that?" Gabriel asked, truly curious.

"Cause you're crying papa!" Micah announced, raising his chubby little hand and wiping away the tears that had spilled down Gabriel's face. "Why are you crying?"

"Cause papa's really happy." Sam said walking over to his little family with a smile. "Remember when I told you about happy tears?"

Micah nodded his head, hair bobbing into his eyes. With a huff he moved it from his face and looked up at his daddy. "Are you happy papa?"

"Completely." Gabriel smiled at the little boy.

"Is it cause of the baby?" Micah asked, tilting his head in curiosity.

"Yeah. Are you happy to be a big brother soon?" Gabriel asked, patting the couch for his son to take a seat. The contractions were twenty minutes apart so he had time.

"Imma be a big brother like uncle Dean." Micah announced, fiddling with his fingers. "Cause he's a awesome big brother."

"He is." Sam nodded.

"Does you think uncle Dean will teach me how ta be a big brother?" Micah asked, eyes wide and pleading as he looked at his daddy.

"Yup!" Came Dean's voice as he made his way towards the living room, sans baby. Castiel having taken Samael for a proper bonding session.

"Really?" Micah's eyes sparkled with happiness.

"Really buddy." Dean smiled, ruffling the little boy's hair. "It's an uncle's prerogative to pass down knowledge."

"Uncle Dean...will I eva be a good big brother like you?" Micah asked, head tilted low in apprehension.

"You'll be a better big brother than I could ever hope to be. Now come on, lets let daddy and papa talk a bit and you and I can eat some ice cream, what do you say?"

Micah smiled widely as he grabbed Dean's hand and jumped off the couch. "Is it okay daddy?"

"I don't know." Sam pretended to think it over. "It's late."

"Please?" Micah begged.

"I guess." Sam caved. "Only one bowl full."

"Thank you daddy." Micah squealed, running over and giving Sam a kiss on the cheek. "You're da best."

"What about me?" Gabriel asked, feigning a pout. "Don't I get kisses?"

Micah giggled and placed a kiss to Gabriel's cheek as well before running into the kitchen for his ice cream.

"I'll let him sleep in our bed tonight." Sam nodded. That took care of that problem. They didn't want Micah to be privy to all the angry words Gabriel was bound to be saying.

"Come on Gabe." Sam said with a smile. "Let's get you comfortable."

Gabriel nodded and stood from the couch and with Sam's help managed to walk down the stairs into their room. He sat on the bed and waited. This was going to be one long night.

XXXX

"Chocolate or strawberry?" Dean asked as he watched Sam helping Gabriel down the stairs. The stairs were conveniently located on the side of the kitchen right in front of the door that led to Dean and Castiel's room.

"Good night daddy, papa." Micah said, watching them leave before turning to Dean. "Both?"

"Good choice." Dean smiled, grabbing the ice cream from the freezer and dishing out three bowls.

"CAS!" Dean called and watched Castiel emerge from his room, carrying a very happily changed Samael who was gurgling as he continued to gnaw on the carrot from earlier.

"Yes?" Castiel asked looking at the bowls in Dean's hands.

"Ice cream time." Dean smirked, placing the bowls on the table.

Castiel smiled widely. He'd always enjoyed ice cream. It had started on the night Micah had been brought back and they'd all eaten ice cream and cake to celebrate. Since then Castiel hadn't been able to get enough of the frozen sweet. He placed Samael in his high chair before taking a seat.

"Uncle Castiel..." Micah began, taking a huge bite of ice cream. "Why is papa sad?"

Micah had come to learn that if he wanted honest answers he'd have to ask his uncle Castiel, since Cas had absolutely no idea how to bluff.

"Your father is having a baby. It is painful but he is in no way sad." Castiel answered, taking a small spoon full of ice cream and feeding it to Samael who had no idea what to do with the sweet treat. His little eyes widened and his lips puckered at the cold but it felt fantastic on his sore gums.

"So papa's hurting?" Micah asked, eyes wide and fearful.

"Yeah!" Dean said, gathering Micah's attention. "But you wanna know something?" Micah nodded as tears found their way to his eyes. "Your papa is going to be just fine."

"How can you know?" Micah asked, tears falling fast and free down his face. He hated having his family in pain.

"You see Samael?" Dean asked and Micah nodded, playing with his ice cream, no longer having an appetite. "I went through the same thing your papa's going through to have him, and I'm just fine."

"Really?" Micah asked, sniffling.

"Really." Dean smiled. "Do I look sick?"

"No." Micah pouted.

"Do I look like I'm still in pain?"

"No."

"I promise you, he'll be okay." Dean assured, making a spoonful of ice cream. "And now, I bet I can finish my ice cream before you can finish..." A knock interrupted him. "Cas can you get that?"

Castiel nodded and stood, vanishing into the living room.

"Bobby, Mathew. It is great to see you." Castiel could be heard saying.

"Good to see you too boy." That was Bobby's voice and Dean had to smile at Micah's widened eyes.

"Where's..."

"Hello to you as well. He is downstairs." Castiel answered with a hint of humor. Dean had to smile, he'd taught his mate well.

Not long after Castiel was back in the dining room followed closely by Bobby and Mathew. Bobby took a seat at the table while Mathew gave a half assed 'hi' and ran down the stairs. Dean had to shake his head. This wasn't life or death, the least he could do was properly say hello. Damn angel.

"Bobby!" Dean said, happy to see the old hunter again. "I'm sure you remember Micah."

"Of course I do, you idjit." Bobby said fondly, turning to the terrified four year old. "I brought you a book."

"I'm Micah." Micah said, biting at his nails worriedly.

"And I'm Bobby." Bobby smiled.

"I remember your voice." Micah said, fidgeting on his seat.

"I'm glad." Bobby's smile widened. "Wanna see your book?" Micah nodded furiously as he pushed away his uneaten ice cream and looked closely at Bobby.

Bobby reached into a plastic bag and brought out three different books. "We have, Green Eggs and Ham, The Rainbow Fish, and The Cat in the Hat. Which would you like us to read first?"

"The rainbow fish please." Micah said, bouncing on his chair in excitement. "Can uncle Castiel read it to me please?"

Dean snorted and Bobby belly laughed to the suggestion and Castiel just glared as he pushed his bowl away and stood from the table, grabbing the book and smiling at Micah.

"Go brush your teeth and use the bathroom and for tonight you'll sleep with your uncle Dean and I." Castiel said, ignoring Bobby and Dean as they tried to apologize for their behavior. Micah wasn't paying anyone any mind as he ran to the bathroom and did as he was told. He was going to sleep in a big person bed tonight and his uncle Castiel was gonna read to him. Uncle Dean and grandpa didn't know it but uncle Cas was the best at story telling.

Castiel watched Micah scurry away before grabbing Samael and walking him towards the kitchen, wanting to clean the little boy's mouth before he too was placed down for bed.

"I will have both children in our bed for the night." Castiel said, drying Samael's face, grabbing the book, and walking towards the room. Dean knew he'd been a little harsh, laughing at Castiel but Cas was always so monotone and it made him snicker every time he thought about Cas reading a story to the kids.

"We weren't very nice." Bobby said, placing the other two books and putting them back into the bag.

"But come on" Dean said, mirth shining in his eyes. "Cas is so monotone."

"We need to give him the benefit of the doubt." Bobby said, standing and grabbing for the bowls so he could do the wash.

"Yeah."

"Go listen in, you might learn a thing or two."

Dean sighed but did as he was told, standing and walking towards their room. He quietly opened the door and was amazed at what he saw.

Castiel had Samael in his little footie pajama, Micah in his own set of pajamas and all three were squeezed together in the reclining lazy boy with the book open and Castiel cleared his throat.

"Ready?" He asked and Micah nodded while Samael drooled.

"A long way out in the deep blue sea there lived a fish." Castiel began and waved his free hand and the room changed. Dean's mouth opened wide at what he saw. The whole room looked like the bottom of the sea with fish swimming back and forth, some scurrying this way while others, the more colorful ones, hid between the coral and the anemones that were around.

Samael's little eyes followed the fish around and Micah smiled and clapped happily as the story continued.

"Not an ordinary fish, but the most beautiful fish in the entire ocean." Here Castiel waved his hand again and the most beautiful and color fish Dean had ever seen appeared and began swimming around.

"His scales were every shade of blue and green and purple, with sparkling silver scales among them. The other fish were amazed at his beauty, they called him 'Rainbow Fish.'" Dean watched the other fish come towards the rainbow fish and the story played out from there.

"Come on, Rainbow fish." One fish called. "Come and play with us."

The Rainbow fish just swam away, ignoring the other fish. Dean didn't think he liked this story too much.

"One day, a little blue fish followed after him." Castiel continued, waving his hands and letting the story play out. "Rainbow fish." The fish called. "Wait for me! Please give me one of your shiny scales. They are so wonderful, and you have so many."

Dean watched the Rainbow fish as he turned angry eyes on the blue fish. Yeah, he really didn't like this story.

"You want me to give you one of my special scales? Who do you think you are?" The rainbow fish cried out. "Get away from me."

"Shocked" Castiel read. "the little blue fish swam away. He was so upset; he told all his friends what had happened." Here Dean watched the blue fish scurry away towards the other fish and yell out the injustice that had befallen him.

"From then on" Cas continued "no one would have anything to do with the rainbow fish. They turned away when he swam by."

Micah looked sad as he watched the rainbow fish be ignored. He didn't think they should have ignored the rainbow fish because he refused to give away something that was his.

"What good were the dazzling, shimmering scales" Cas read, watching Micah's reactions closely. "with no one to admire them? Now he was the loneliest fish in the entire ocean."

With the wave of his hand Castiel changed the ocean to show only the rainbow fish, swimming along all alone.

"Uncle Cas?" Micah asked.

"Yes Micah?"

"Why are the fish so angry at him? His scales are his and wouldn't it hurt to pluck them out?" Dean had to give it to Micah, that boy really knew how to ask questions.

"This is to teach you that what you have is worthless if you have no one to share them with." Castiel answered.

"Oh!" Micah still seemed sad so Dean decided to give his input.

"This is a valuable lesson about sharing." Dean said. "The more you share the happier you make others."

"But I don't want to make friends by giving them stuff. I want to make friends cause they like me not cause they like my stuff."

"Sharing can make you happy." Castiel tried again, hoping to salvage the story yet. He wasn't particularly fond of the story but it had been the one Micah had wanted.

"I like sharing." Micah said, scratching his little head. "But I don't want that to be the reason I make friends."

"You're right." Dean announced. "How about a different story?"

"Your uncle is correct. What would you like to listen to?" Castiel asked, smiling his appreciation at Dean.

"Something nice." Micah said, cuddling closer to Castiel.

"I have just the story. This one's called, Henny Penny." Dean said with a wide smile as he lifted his hands and changed the scenery to a small little farm with a chicken pecking happily at the ground.

"One day Henny-penny was picking up corn in the cornyard when – WHACK! - something hit her on the head." Dean started and Micah giggled at the confused look on the chicken's face when an acorn fell smack on her head.

Dean sat on the floor and continued the story, to the awe of everyone in the room. Castiel, helping where he was needed, providing voices and the like making Micah squeal happily.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hallo to the people. I hope you enjoy and please, if it isn't much of a bother, please please, review. They make me happy and allow you all to tell me if there's something wrong with the story so far.

hugs and such.

**Disclaimer: Supernatural doesn't belong to me and no money is being made from this work of fiction. **

**XXX**

Micah woke up to the darkened room and was about to panic, not seeing his uncles anywhere in sight, but then a whimper reminded him why he was awake in the first place. Next to him Samael had woken up and started whimpering and crying. The four year old sighed and turned to face the six month old baby, petting the boy's hair and trying to calm him as best as he could.

"Daddy and uncle Dean tolded me that your teeth are hurty. Are your teeth hurty?" Micah asked, not knowing what to do with the whimpering baby.

Samael clenched his fist and scrunched up his little face and started crying valiantly. Micah looked panicked as he reached over to grab a clenched fist.

"It's okay Sammy." Micah soothed. "I'm here."

Samael continued to while and whimper so Micah tried a different tactic. He'd seen how his daddy had calmed Samael and thought that maybe he could do the same thing and so with a resolve that not many four year old children possessed, he gave Samael his finger and watched as the baby clamped down and immediately began gurgling happily.

"I'm glad I don't remember this part." Micah said, yawning loudly.

"Is that so?" Came Bobby's voice from the door and Micah smiled happily when he saw the older man.

"Uh-huh. Sammy woked up and he was hurty and I didn't know what ta do." Micah confessed, huffing in frustration.

"It looks like you're doing a fine job of calming him down." Bobby praised, walking over to the little baby and picking him up. "Smells like someone could use a diaper change, and while you're up why not try using the potty?"

"Okay grandpa." Micah bounced off the bed and ran towards the bathroom.

Bobby shook his head fondly before taking Samael to the changing table. "You stinky brat." He said with a smile.

"Grandpa, Sammy's not a brat." Micah admonished with a frown. "He's just hurty."

Bobby laughed and nodded, conceding to the four year old. "You're right. I'm sorry."

XXX

Dean remembered being in pain but he didn't remember looking quite so miserable in the process of having Samael. He knew it hurt but he wasn't sure it had hurt him _that_ bad; but it had been months since he'd had the bugger so maybe he'd forgotten bits of it, who knew? Whatever the case was, Gabriel looked absolutely miserable. He could barely move and his breathing was small gasps of pain mixed with groans and whimpers of agony. He kind of felt bad for the arch angel.

"Close now!" Mathew said, peaking under the sheet.

Sam spoon fed ice to the angel and sighed in relief. "Finally, yeah?"

"I couldn't agree with you more Sammy-love." Gabriel nodded. "I'm about ready to just have her cut out at this point. I'm so tired."

"You've got this Gabe." Sam said with a radiant smile, moving the sweat soaked bangs off his forehead.

"Why don't you try this and then..." Gabriel went to say but then bit his tongue.

Sam just laughed and shook his head. "I have tried it, and I've done it. Now just breathe. It's almost over."

"Okay on the next contraction, you need to push." Mathew said, raising Gabriel's legs into position.

Gabriel immediately lost all color as he looked pleadingly at Sam. "I'm not ready for this."

"Oh come off it." Dean said, walking over to his right side and grabbing a hand. "You're good. You're ready and then some."

"Dean is right, brother, you are well and truly prepared for this child." Castiel said, grabbing his left hand and watching Sam squeeze his way behind his mate and rubbing the aching angel's back.

"We all know you can do it, so stop worrying and just do it." Sam said with a smile, placing a small kiss to the angel's neck.

Gabriel tensed and Mathew nodded. "Okay Gabriel, I need you to push. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10. " He coached as Gabriel bore down with everything in him. "And stop. Take a breather."

"How in the hell did you two do this?" Gabriel asked, looking at Sam and Dean with shocked eyes. "This is impossible."

"Not impossible, no. It just seems like it is." Dean said, smirking at the look on Gabriel's face. "We had no choice. We had to do it."

"That helps a lot, thanks." Gabriel said, sarcasm dripping from his voice.

"Hey, blame Sammy. That's what he told me." Dean countered with a laugh.

"And push!" Mathew commanded and watched Gabriel take in a deep breath before bearing down with a groan. "1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, and stop."

"Sammy!" Gabriel said with a pant. "The room's spinning."

"That's normal." Mathew said before they could so much as panic. "Just hang in there, you'll be done soon."

Gabriel nodded and on the next contraction began to push, screaming as the pain intensified. No matter what Mathew said, he knew something was wrong. He knew his body wouldn't be able to take much more of this. His body was slowly shutting down and no matter how much the others assured him that everything would be okay, he could sense the energy slowly leaving him. He could feel his life force weakening, he just hoped he could give birth to their daughter before his body finally quit.

XXX

"Can I stay awake?" Micah asked, turning puppy eyes to Bobby.

"It's three in the morning." Bobby grumbled, having successfully put Samael back to sleep.

"Please? I'm not sleepy anymore." Micah begged, stifling a giant yawn.

"Well, it's a special day, so why not. What do you want for breakfast?" Bobby asked, smiling at the little boy.

"Um...I want eggs and toast with peanut butter and some orange juice." Micah said, swaying on the balls of his feet. "Please!" He added for good measure.

"That's...that actually sounds good. Breakfast of eggs and toast it is." Bobby smiled, walking the four year old into the kitchen.

"Don't forget the orange juice."

"I won't forget." Bobby assured, grabbing the stepping stool for the little boy and pulling out a bowl, a fork and three eggs. "Wanna get started on the eggs?"

"Uh-huh!" Micah bobbed his head up and down with a smile. "Daddy says I'm a big boy and big boys can do a lots of stuff." He grabbed for an egg and carefully cracked it on the counter before opening it and dumping the contents into the bowl. He repeated the process twice more before gasping. "No!" He sounded so heartbroken.

"What is it?" Bobby asked, having fished out the bread.

"The white stuff is in the eggs." Micah whined.

"You mean the shell?" Bobby asked, walking over to take a look.

"Uh-huh. I didn't mean to but it broked off and felled in and now there's while icky in there."

"Let's fish it out." Bobby said, grabbing a small spoon. "Watch."

Bobby set about carefully fishing out the piece of shell. Micah watched with widened eyes as the shell was taken out of the eggs, salvaging breakfast.

"Thank you grandpa." Micah said, all smiles again.

"Welcome munchkin. Go on, scramble them." Bobby instructed, watching as Micah took to mixing the eggs carefully, not wanting to spill a single drop.

"Grandpa, can I has the salt?" Micah asked, looking up at Bobby with pleading eyes.

"How about I pour the seasonings?" Bobby compromised as he began seasoning the eggs as Micah continued to stir.

"Okay. Thank you."

XXX

The scream of a newborn filled the air and Dean smiled from ear to ear. "Listen to the lungs on her." He said.

"She is quite the screamer." Castiel said with a nod.

"She's perfect." Sam said with a smile of his own.

Gabriel, however stayed silent. Sam frowned as he turned the angel to face him and his heart stopped. Gabriel looked three shades too white and his breathing was shallow. None existent almost.

"What the hell is going on Mathew?" Sam asked, furious.

"I don't know. He's not responding and he's bleeding bad." Mathew said, clamping and cutting the cord before shoving the newborn into Dean's arms. "Take them and go. I need to work on him."

Dean wrapped a sheet around the baby and with Castiel's help, he dragged his catatonic brother out of the room in hopes of giving Mathew time to help Gabriel.

"But...and he...I can't...this can't happen." Sam said, tears streaming down his face. "I can't...I won't survive losing him."

Dean wiped at Sam's face and looked at him with convection. "Micah and this little girl, they need you."

"B..."

"They NEED you Sammy. Put on a happy face and have Micah help name the baby." Dean said, handing the still squirming little girl to Sam. "Go on, you can do it."

Sam held his daughter close and looked down at the red scrunched up face and couldn't help the smile that crept to his face. He was worried about Gabriel, his heart was broken at the look of utter stillness on his mate's face, but one look at this little girl and he couldn't let his grief show. This baby and Micah, they both needed him and he would be there.

They walked up the stairs and every one of them had to smile at the scene that came into view. Micah and Bobby were both covered from head to toe in flour and eggs and what looked like powdered sugar, and they were smiling brilliantly while decorating a very odd looking cake.

"Hi daddy, uncle Dean, uncle Castiel. Grandpa helped me make a cake for the baby and for papa." Micah announced, rubbing his sticky hands on his filthy pants. "It's choc'late."

"Micah, baby!" Sam said, trying hard to reign in his tears. "Wanna meet your sister?"

Micah's face lit up three shades of happy before he ran over to his daddy and bounced up and down. "Can I?" He asked.

"Yeah." Sam said, kneeling down and showing the bundled little girl to his son. "What do you think?"

"She's smooshy faced." He announced, looking closely at the chubby baby. "But she's very pretty."

"Is she?" Sam asked, smile widening.

"Uh-huh." Micah said, nodding his head furiously. "I think she's very pretty. Can I name her?"

"Yeah buddy, you can." Sam nodded, wiping at his face.

"Okay, let me think." Micah announced looking up at Bobby. "I need a bath."

Dean shook his head and reached down for the four year old. "I'd say. Cas can you straighten this mess?"

"I am capable of cleaning this mess. Bobby, there is a bathroom downstairs, you may bathe there. Sam, you may use Samael's small bathtub to bathe your daughter. Dean is well versed in keeping small eyes from wondering, so you are able to bathe her while Dean bathes Micah."

Sam nodded and watched Dean lift his son by the stomach and drape him over his shoulder before carrying the laughing boy into the bathroom. Sam heard the sound of running water. "Strip and I'll get you new clothes. If you get into the bathtub before I get back there will be no desert for a week, you got me?"

"Okay uncle Dean." Micah sounded close to pouting but Sam knew he wouldn't disobey. Micah never disobeyed his uncle Dean.

Sam looked at the kitchen and with a small shake of his head he made his way towards the bathroom, grabbing the small bath and a towel from the closet as he went. It was good having children so close in age.

"Dean, fill this up please." Sam said and Dean nodded, adjusting the water temperature and filling the small tub with water before placing it on the floor of the bathroom.

"Is that for the baby?" Micah asked, wiggling to get a better look at the baby.

"Eyes front and center mister." Dean commanded and watched Micah do as he was told. "Little girls look different then little boys." Dean explained, shutting off the water and watching Micah sink into the mounds of bubbles. "It's better for you to focus on your toys."

"There's flour in my hair." Micah complained.

"And who's fault is that?" Sam asked with a fond smile.

"Grandpa and I maded a cake for the baby." Micah pouted.

"And what a beautiful cake it is. I bet it'll taste fantastic." Sam nodded, placing his wiggling daughter into the water and watching her kick.

"I think it'll taste yucky." Micah announced.

"And why's that?" Dean asked, baffled. Bobby wasn't great in the kitchen but he knew the basics of baking.

"Cause I think a bit of white got in it, you know from the eggs?" Micah looked so defeated.

"We have these really big sprinkles" Sam began, to the baffled faces of his son and brother. "and they're really crunchy, like egg shells, and if we sprinkle them on the cake no one would be the wiser about the egg shell."

"But..." Micah sounded defeated. "I didn't wanna mess it up.

"You did no such thing." Sam and Dean said together. "You did a really good job making the cake."

"But papa never makes mistakes with cookies and pies and cakes and stuff." Micah sounded so small.

"Oh yes he does." Sam said with conviction as he rinsed off his daughter and wrapped her in a towel. "I remember getting a mouth full of seeds one time cause your papa forgot to core the apples before making the pie."

"Really?" Micah asked, hopeful.

"Really, really." Sam assured, standing and giving Dean an apologetic look. "Can you?"

"I got clean up, go get her dressed." Dean assured and watched Sam leave the bathroom before turning to Micah.

"Curiously, why are you awake so early? It's only four thirty." Dean asked, washing the flour from Micah's hair.

"Sammy woke up and grandpa said I could stay awake." Micah answered.

Dean's face split in a smile as he listened to the little boy. Micah did him proud day in and day out but to call Samael Sammy, well that just moved him beyond words.

"So Sammy, huh?" Dean asked and Micah blushed.

"You call daddy that and I wanna be just like you when I'm all big...did I do wrong?" Micah asked, worried.

"Nah, I like it. Sammy suites him just as much as it suits your daddy." Dean answered, turning on the shower spray and rinsing the boy off.

"Why's daddy so sad." Micah finally asked, looking pointedly at Dean, daring him to lie. Micah was very smart, no one could lie to him and get away with it.

Dean sighed as he dried the boy off, making sure to clean the water from his ears. "He's just worried honey."

Micah pulled on his clothes before grabbing for his brush. "What's he worried bout?"

"I can't tell you." Dean answered honestly. "This isn't for little ears."

"But I'm a big boy now." Micah said, frowning as he listened to his uncle.

"I know, but this is a big problem. Even dads and papas don't know what to do." Dean answered, draining both baths and rinsing off the suds, before dropping the used towel to the floor, cleaning up the spilled water.

"Can you turn the baby tub around so it can dry?" Dean asked and watched Micah do as he was told, turning the tub face down before looking pointedly at his uncle.

"Big people think they need to know it all, when they don't. I could help, if big people didn't think I was too little. I'm asking uncle Castiel." Micah said, running from the bathroom and straight towards Castiel, who had finished up the cleaning.

"Uncle." Micah asked, crossing his arms. "Why's my daddy sad?"

Castiel stiffened. He never lied, he never bluffed and he never omitted the truth so what was he going to do in this situation? How was he going to get out of this one?

"Tell me!" Micah demanded, stamping his foot. "I have a right to know."

"You're right." It was Sam and he'd finally diapered and clothes his daughter. "Come here."

"Take this bottle with you." Castiel offered with a smile. Micah grabbed the bottle and walked towards his daddy.

"Here!" He said, handing the bottle to Sam, who took it and began feeding the little girl. "Can you tell me now?"

"First, let's name her together." Sam said, showing the clean face to his son who's face immediately softened.

"Okay." Micah nodded. "I think she should have a A name." Micah said, petting the little girl's face as she ate.

"Yeah?" Sam asked and Micah nodded. "Uh-huh."

"Okay. So, what do you have in mind?"

"I think I like the name Athena. Uncle Castiel was telling me a story of long time ago and there was this girl, named Athena who was a god or something and she was really smart and I think that my sister's gonna be really smart so..." Micah babbled.

"I like it. What about her middle name?" Sam asked, looking down at the baby happily. Athena was a good name, it really was.

"I don't know. You pick." Micah said, sitting in his chair, annoyed. He hadn't gotten his questions answered and he was annoyed.

"Elizabeth?" Sam asked and Micah stuck out his tongue in contemplation.

"Athena Elizabeth Winchester. I like it." Micah announced, happily.

"Good." Sam said, placing the empty bottle on the table before flipping Athena and patting her gently on the back, trying to get her to burp.

"Why are you so sad?" Micah asked, crossing his arms and waiting.

"Your papa is really really sick." Sam said, closing his eyes against the tears.

"Oh!" Micah said, his eyes brimming with tears. "But he's a arch angel...how is he sick?"

"When your papa was having the baby he got really really sick." Sam tried to explain.

"He's gonna die?" Micah yelled, reading between the lines. "He's gonna die isn't he?"

"We will do everything we can to make sure your papa gets better."

Micah squinted his eyes in annoyance. "And none of you were gonna tell me? What if he died before you told me?"

"Micah..."

"No!" Micah screamed. "This is so mean. If papa died before you told me and I never saw him alive again...you weren't gonna tell me that papa's sick."

"I was." Sam said, reaching for the distraught boy. "I wouldn't never have kept this from you."

"I'm gonna go see papa." Micah announced, standing and making his way towards the steps.

"You can't right now. Mathew's trying to heal him." Sam said, running after the boy.

"Leave me alone." Micah screamed. "I wanna go see papa and you can't stop me. None of you can stop me."

Dean chose that moment to walk into the kitchen and he frowned at the little boy.

"Excuse you?" Dean asked, looking pissed. "Who do you think you are, talking to your father like that?"

"No one tells me anything. If I hadn't asked uncle Castiel I know daddy wouldn't have said anything about papa being sick." Micah yelled. "I need to know. If papa is really really sick I wanna say goodbye."

Dean's heart shattered at those words. "Come on, we're going to see your papa."

"Dean!" Sam admonished.

"He's right Sammy. He has a right to see Gabe."

"But he's four."

"Micah, honey, go with uncle Castiel to go see your papa. I'll be down soon. I have to talk to your daddy. You can take your sister with." Dean said, grabbing Athena and handing her to Castiel, who took the children and walked them down the stairs.

"He deserves to see Gabe in case shit goes south. I'd rather him see Gabe sick then not see him and be told he's _dead_!"

"Don't talk like Gabe's going to die. He's an arch angel...arch angel's don't die in childbirth." Sam said, voice raising slightly.

"Sammy...even Mathew was scared." Dean said, bracing himself for a punch.

"Dean...only angel blades are supposed to be able to kill angels. He's not supposed to die...not like this."

"Sammy..."

"No, Dean. Just, no!" Sam said, raising a hand to stop his brother. "You can't make this okay."

Dean sighed. "Sammy, go see him."

"But...if...what if he's...I can't..."

"Go. See. Him." Dean demanded and Sam's resolve crumbled as he fell to his knees and sobbed. Just as suddenly Samael was awake and crying for attention.

"I'll be right back." Dean promised, leaving Sam on the kitchen floor feeling more alone than he had in years.

"PAPA!" Micah screamed and Sam's heart stopped.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: You're going to hate me for this chapter, but I'm going somewhere with this. Please, please, please, don't hate me...or just wait till next chapter to hate me. Until then, enjoy and sob your heart out.

**Disclaimer: Not mine, please don't sue me. I can't afford it.**

Reviews are my apple sauce.

XXX

It took Sam a lot longer than it should have, to right himself and make his way down the stairs. He shouldn't be expecting the worst...but he was a Winchester...he was raised to expect the worst. Nothing good ever lasted, not for the Winchesters...never for them.

So when he walked down the stairs and heard nothing but laughter, his heard couldn't help but to soar with hope as he walked forward and opened the door to their room. Relief flooded his very being as he looked at the cause of the distraction. Micah was squealing for his papa to stop tickling him.

"Say uncle." Gabriel yelled, holding Micah on his lap and tickling him into a laughing fit so hard, Micah was having trouble catching his breath.

"Uncle DEAN!" Micah squealed, gasping for breath.

"Close enough." Gabriel smiled, letting his son go and letting the boy catch his breath. "I smell cake."

"Only you would think of sweets at a time like this." Sam mused, walking into the room and falling into the archangel's arms, loving the feel of those arms as they wrapped around him.

"Of course. What else would I be if not a glutton for sweets." Gabriel smirked, rubbing Sam's back reassuringly. He hadn't wanted to worry everyone so much but things happened and it sucked.

"So, what's the tykes name?" Gabriel asked, letting Sam go and reaching for his little girl.

"Athena Elizabeth." Sam answered, righting himself and smiling at the picture his family made, happy and alive.

"I like it. Did you pick it out?" Sam shook his head and pointed at Micah. "Really?"

"Uh-huh. I liked the name cause uncle Castiel tolded me a story about the one god and how she was really smart and I think my sister is gonna be really smart too." Micah announced proudly. "She's also really pretty."

"That she is, kiddo, that she is." Gabriel agreed with a smile. "So about that cake."

And they all laughed.

XXX

"Take Sammy outside as fast as you can and don't look back. Now Micah, GO!" Dean issued, placing the six month old in Micah's hands and ushering him to the door. The house was engulphed in holy fire and there wasn't a damn thing any of them could do.

Dean needed to get to Gabriel and Athena, who were still in the room, completely surrounded by the fire and with no hope of getting out. Sam was frantic in his worry as he dashed from one side of the fire to the other, trying to find a way across, but finding none. It brought bile to his throat as he smelled burning flesh and couldn't hold his tears back anymore as he briefly thought back to what had happened.

It had been Margaret, or so they thought, who had found her way into their home and set the place a blaze after lecturing them about how horrible of children they were. Couldn't they see? She just had their best interest at heart. It wasn't her fault they were blind. It wasn't her fault she had to kill them.

She'd brought an army with her and before they could even think about escaping, the whole house was engulfed in flames. Castiel had been thrown out of the house by a panicked Dean before the older hunter had ran to the children, shoving Samael into Micah's arms and making him run out of the house and towards Castiel.

Now Castiel had no choice but to stay put, staying as close to the children as possible. He wouldn't allow harm to come to them, no matter how badly his heart was begging him to run in and save Dean. No matter how badly he wanted to hold his mate in his arms, the children came first. They always did.

"GABE!" Sam bellowed, trying to walk through the fire, not heading the pain, before he was roughly shoved back and a broken beam was placed over the fire. "Stand back Sammy." Dean ushered and made his way over the beam and through the fire, grabbing Athena as fast as he could, handing her to Sam before the beam was engulfed in flames.

Sam's heart stopped as he watched the room being slowly engulfed in flames and if not for the crying baby in his arms, he would have waited to die as well.

With choking sobs wracking his body, he made his way out of the house and placed Athena in Castiel's waiting arms before turning back to the burning mess that had been their home. He made to run into the house, but a strong hold on his arm stopped him.

"I have to go back." Sam begged, trying to pull his arm free. "They're still alive."

"There is nothing we can do." Castiel sobbed. "We can't save them."

"You...No...it...NO!" Sam tried to get free, tried to get to the house but Castiel wouldn't budge.

"Sam...please." Castiel begged, his heart ached and the only solice he could find in this absolute nightmare was that Bobby and the children had been saved. Bobby, having left three days earlier.

Sam turned and looked at the tear stained face of Castiel and before he knew what was happening, he was on his knees, punching the ground and damning god for the hand that was dealt to them. Damning anyone who would listen...but most of all, damning himself.

"Daddy?" Micah asked, running over to Sam, Samael still held firmly in his arms. "Where's papa?"

Sam looked at the scared face of his son and did the only thing he could think to do. He reached forward and pulled the boy into a fierce hug and sobbed uncontrollably.

Gabriel and Dean, were dead.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: YAY! I'm writing again. :D

**Disclaimer: Not mine, please don't sue me. I can't afford it.**

Reviews are my apple sauce.

XXX

To breathe hurt. To stand was unthinkable. To talk was out of the question. All he could do was weep as he flipped the pancake in the pan, hoping to bring a bit of normal back into their lives. Micah loved pancakes. They were his papa's favorite and Micah had screamed and cried for them until Sam had caved and started making them for the four year old. Athena was already fed, changed and now asleep in her cot and Sam was struggling to keep going.

After the fire, after Castiel had literally dragged the lot of them away from the burning house, they'd found their way in Bobby's house and Sam and Castiel had fallen to their knees, both of them inconsolable. Bobby had done the best he could, putting the kids to bed and then coming back with his strongest bottle of liquor and hoping it was enough to dull their pain.

It hadn't been.

Neither could re-tell the story. Neither wanted to relive that. Castiel still held hope that Dean and Gabriel would just poof up and be okay while Sam just stopped talking, looking at his slowly emptying glass as tears fell slowly down his face.

And now it was the next morning and Micah had come in demanding pancakes and Sam hadn't said anything. He'd mechanically gone into the kitchen and started the prep work for breakfast while Castiel and Samael slept in.

In reality, Castiel wasn't asleep. He was laying awake in bed, trying to stifle his sobs as Samael slept on, unaware of the drastic change that had befallen their family. In all his grand life, Castiel hadn't felt pain like this, hadn't ever felt like his heart had been ripped out without so much as a scratch to indicate its removal. Castiel was wholly unfamiliar with this emotion...with this great amount of heart ache and he knew, there was no recovering from this. He knew there was nothing that could make his heart whole once more. He was forever broken without Dean and with that thought, he sobbed anew.

Pancakes were ready before Castiel even thought about getting out of bed, and only because Samael was whimpering for a change and a feeding so his paternal instincts kicked in, out weighing his sorrow, and helping him out of bed and readying Samael for the day ahead.

"Daddy..." Micah asked, voice soft and low. Sam turned and looked at Micah with kindness. "Where's Papa?"

Sam sighed. He didn't want to tell him. In a way he knew Micah understood what had happened the night before but at the same time Micah found Gabriel indestructible and to no longer have his papa around...

"He's gone." Sam answered, voice scratchy and broken.

"When will he be back?" Micah asked, curious. "He got out of the fire...right?"

"No, baby...he didn't."

Micah pushed his plate of pancakes away and looked at the table, tears steadily making their way down his face.

"Is papa...is he...?" Micah couldn't bring himself to say it. He knew the answer...he knew what had happened but that didn't mean he had to accept it.

"Yeah sweetheart." Sam answered, eyes burning with unshed tears.

"I'm not hungry anymore." Micah announced, standing from the table and making his way up the stairs, towards the room he shared with Athena and his daddy. He didn't want to talk to anyone. He just wanted to sit and pray. Someone had to pray for his papa and if no one else would, then he would have to be the one to do it. God would listen. He had to listen.

Sam didn't have the will to call after his son. He knew he should follow the little boy, he knew he should be there to comfort him but he couldn't bring himself to move. He couldn't bring himself to do much of anything, actually. Looking at the pan before him, the last patch of pancakes were burned and so he turned the stove off, grabbed a cup of coffee and sat at the table. Each step caused him agony. If felt like his entire body was engulfed in the same flame that took his brother and mate. Everything was agony.

"Hello Sam." Castiel announced, walking into the kitchen, holding Samael to his chest.

Sam nodded towards Castiel and went back to his coffee, ignoring the angel as best as he could. If only Castiel had let him go in...then maybe he could have saved them. Maybe he wouldn't feel so absolutely alone.

In all his misery he seemed to forget Castiel had gone through the exact same loss. He'd lost a brother and a mate as well. Castiel's pain was just as palpable as his, just as heart shattering and Sam seemed to forget. Sam also seemed to forget that the children had lost a parent and uncle each. He wasn't alone in his pain, he just chose to be alone in it.

Castiel sighed as he placed Samael in his high chair, grabbed some smooshed food and slowly fed his son, hoping to get passed the pain that was shredding his heart and burning his grace. If only things could go back to the way they were. Dean would be whistling and making coffee, Gabriel would half heartedly glare at Dean while making breakfast and the children would be happily watching everything unfold. Micah more than anyone. Micah was always so happy to watch his papa cook and sometimes, if he was really really good, uncle Dean would sneak him an extra piece of bacon or an extra cup of chocolate milk...something to put a smile on that little boy's face. Something that could help.

He was gone now. No more candy being passed to Micah without his parents being the wiser...no more slow kisses to Castiel's mouth...no more contact of any kind. Suddenly, and for the first time, Castiel felt cold.

"You're all acting like someone died."

Sam and Castiel looked up at Chuck, who had made his way to Bobby's, and they both frowned.

"How DARE you?" Sam asked, standing and stalking over to god. "When we needed you..."

"I can't always be there." God shot back, annoyed. "I can't drop everything to help you."

"He's your son." Sam hissed.

"Gabriel is my son. Mine and Margaret's, yes." God confirmed. "But I still can't..."

"YOU SHOULD HAVE DROPPED THE UNIVERSE TO HELP HIM."

"Sam!" Cas began but stopped the moment Sam glared at him.

"No, Cas. This isn't fair. He could have helped. He could have kept Margaret away...he chose not to."

"Who says I chose not to help?"

Sam looked confused. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, I helped." God smirked.

"How?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" And with that, he vanished.


End file.
